criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loren Lester
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Kelly Lester Jenny Lester Julia Lester Lily Lester |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Loren Lester is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as DC superhero Dick "Nightwing" Grayson in the animated superhero series Batman: The Animated Series. Biography Lester was born on October 4, 1960, in Los Angeles, California. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known about his past is that he graduated from the Occidental College with a degree in theater. Lester got his first on-screen role in 1982, when he provided voice-over work for the animated family film 5 Weeks in a Balloon. Lester got his first recurring role in 1981 when he was cast as Roy in the NBC sitcom The Facts of Life. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Batman: Arkham Knight, Heroes, Cold Case, Batman and Harley Quinn, NCIS, Batman: The Animated Series, Halo 4, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, Castle, The New Batman Adventures, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lester portrayed a surgeon in the Season Three episode "Penelope". He then portrayed Doctor Shore in the Season Four episode "Mayhem". Filmography *The Orville (2017) - Lewis *Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) - Nightwing (voice) *I'm Dying Up Here (2017) - Barry Lowenfish *Chicanery (2017) - Calvin Kelvin *Tragedy Girls (2017) - Principal Reid *Reality Queen! (2016) - Winston Spritz *Scorpion (2016) - Agent Al Govelli *Damn Foreigners (2015) - Tucker Hayes *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Dr. Kirk "Man-Bat" Langstrom (voice) *Parenthood (2014) - District Rep *Reinventing Cassie (2014) - Mel *Max (2013) - Dad *Bones (2013) - William Wiseman *A Country Christmas (2013) - Matt Couric *A Leading Man (2013) - Bruce Dodes *A Family of Clowns (2013) - Jim Morgan *Up the Valley and Beyond (2013) - Photographer *The Uncivil War (2013) - Unknown Character *The Interrogation (2013) - Detective Henry *Help for the Holidays (2012) - Daniel *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Good Luck Charlie (2012) - Randy *Bigfoot: The Lost Coast Tapes (2012) - Executive #1 *Red (2012) - Drew Barnhart *Peter at the End (2012) - Doctor (voice) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - 2 episodes (2012) - Danny "Iron Fist" Rand/Newscaster (voice) *A Green Story (2012) - Ernest York *NCIS (2012) - Doctor Edgar Cromwell *Awake (2012) - Murray *Down, Up, Out (2011) - Friendly Man *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 (2011) - Iron Fist (English version, voice) *Hung - 9 episodes (2009-2011) - Howard Koontz *Hit List (2011) - Billy Joe Philbin *Ringer (2011) - Aubrey Zimmerman *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - 2 episodes (2009-2011) - Hal Jordan (voice) *After the Wizard (2011) - Doctor Edwards *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Iron Fist (voice) *Victorious - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Doctor Levinson *Dating in the Middle Ages - 3 episodes (2011) - Doctor James Brownhill *Undercovers (2010) - Hans *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame (2010) - Hal "Green Lantern" Jordan (voice) *Going Home (2010) - Husband *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2010) - Doctor Jasper *The One Who Got Away (2009) - Rick *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2009) - Turner *Cold Case (2009) - A.J. Pritchard *Flashforward (2009) - Neurologist *Castle (2009) - Mr. Simmons *17 Again (2009) - Mike's Lawyer *Cross-Eyed Dinner Theater Presents! (2009) - Alan as 'Willy Loman' *Criminal Minds - "Mayhem" (2008) TV episode - Doctor Shore *Heroes (2008) - ER Doctor *The Closer (2008) - Dan Frye *Greek (2008) - Harvard Dean *Unhitched (2008) - Therapist *Criminal Minds - "Penelope" (2007) TV episode - Surgeon #2 *Zoey 101 (2007) - Pierre LeMange *Side Order of Life (2007) - Doug Stack *State of Mind (2007) - Crisis Counselor *Notes from the Underbelly (2007) - Male Parent *In Case of Emergency (2007) - Doctor Green *The Riches (2007) - Ed Kline *7th Heaven (2007) - Bob Meyers *The Bold and the Beautiful - 4 episodes (2006-2007) - Eli Donovan *True Men (2006) - Reporter *W.I.T.C.H. - 8 episodes (2005-2006) - Julian/Aketon/Tynar/Announcer (voice) *Help Me Help You (2006) - Gabe the Mohel *The Game (2006) - Doctor Joe *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2006) - Man *Pepper Dennis (2006) - WEIE Attorney *The West Wing (2006) - Jarin *Two and a Half Men (2006) - Emcee *Midnight Clear (2006) - Gordon *Desperate Housewives (2005) - Doctor Baker *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Richard Parker (voice) *Joey (2005) - Producer *Red Eye (2005) - Irate Passenger *Gilmore Girls - 2 episodes (2005) - Anson *Scrubs (2005) - Vet *General Hospital - 8 episodes (2004) - Meyer *LAX (2004) - Immigration Attorney *Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Doctor Parker/Additional Voices (voice) *Las Vegas (2004) - Lawyer #2 *The Practice - 2 episodes (2002-2004) - Attorney Mitchell Gore/Doctor Marchant *The Old Man and the Studio (2004) - Art Langdon *Without a Trace (2004) - Mr. Roscoe *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Dick "Nightwing" Grayson (voice) *American Wedding (2003) - Celebrant *Good Morning, Miami (2003) - Group Leader *Boomtown (2002) - Homeowner *Earth and Beyond (2002) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Sweetest Thing (2002) - Mr. Mooney *Men in Black: The Series - 2 episodes (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ping! (2000) - Unknown Character (voice) *The New Batman Adventures - 8 episodes (1997-1998) - Dick "Nightwing" Grayson/Additional Voices (voice) *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Dick "Robin" Grayson (voice) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Unknown Character (voice) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1996) - Attendant *Bonnie (1995) - Joe the Toe *Batman: The Animated Series - 30 episodes (1992-1995) - Dick "Robin" Grayson/Additional Voices (voice) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1995) - Robin (voice, uncredited) *Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Guard (voice) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - 2 episodes (1994) - Camera #2/Monster #2/3-Eyes/Additional Voices (voice) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1994) - Robin (voice) *Thumbelina - Gringo (voice) *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991) - Messenger/Survivor (voice) *Prayer of the Rollerboys (1990) - Anchorman (uncredited) *Defenders of the Earth - 66 episodes (1986-1990) - Rick Gordon/Young Kurt Walker (voice) *New Kids on the Block - 15 episodes (1990) - Jordan Knight (voice) *The Facts of Life - 8 episodes (1981-1987) - Roy *Falcon Crest (1987) - Anesthesiologist *G.I. Joe - 9 episodes (1985) - Barbecue (voice) *Charles in Charge (1985) - Clarence Norman *Gimme a Break! (1982) - Arnie *Evilspeak (1981) - Charlie Boy *Midnight Offerings (1981) - Unknown Character *Young Love, First Love (1979) - Pevney *Swap Meet (1979) - Buddha *Rock 'n' Roll High School (1979) - Fritz Hansel *5 Weeks in a Balloon (1977) - Unknown Character (voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors